Nasib Loe Ancur!
by Arishima Ai
Summary: Sasuke pergi? kok bisa? Sasuke kena musibah! Apa? Ooc, gaje, garing, gayus, eh salah.. Jayus, dkk.


Ai :"yeey!! New fanfic 'again'!!!!"

Al :"lo kaga jera-jera ya, buat fic terus... *sweat drop*"

Ai :"suka-suka gue dunk!!"

Al :"gue pusing. Udah deh! Cepetan mulai!!"

Ai :"WOKEEH!!! SETART!!!"

------- T T T T T -------

Disclaimer :masashi kishamoto

rated :aman.. Ini K

warning :ooc, gaje, garing, gayus, eh salah.. Jayus, dkk.

Summary :Sasuke pergi! Kok bisa? Sasuke kena musibah! Apa?? Ooc, gaje, garing, gayus, eh salah.. Jayus, dkk.

**NASIB LOE ANCUR!**

Di suatu hari yang cerah. Sasuke si pemulung pergi ke rumah-rumah mewah. Lha? Padahal pemulung loh! Tapi ternyata hanya untuk meminta sampah dari sang empunya rumah mewah tersebut. "sampah is my life!!!" itu motto-nya Sasuke si pemulung.

Si Sasuke sampai disebuah rumah yang sangat megah. "ada sampah berlian kagak ya??" kata Sasuke ngorek-ngorek sebuah kotak di depan si rumah pake lidi kebanggaannya *jangan ngeresh!*.

Tiba-tiba pemilik rumah datang. "HEI PEMULUUNG!!!" Teriaknya lantang.

Panik. "KABUUR!!!" sasuke lari estafet sambil nenteng keranjang sampah di punggungnya. Sang empunya kotak di depan rumah itu menghela nafas.

"ampun deh, ini kan bom yang gue rakit sendiri.. Belum tau tu anak kalo gue orang yang bakalan ngegantiin mas Noordin M. Top," si pemuda berambut item di ikat kayak sapu ijuk itu ngambil remot kecil di sakunya. "mendokusai.. Bye-bye..," ditekanlah tombol imut berwarna merah tengkorak, dan tamat sudah riwayat mereka. Turut berduka ria.

Sasuke tetep keukeh lari estafet. Dia akhirnya nabrak tiang listrik yang ukurannya segede monas. Katanya presiden Kakashi-sama yang ngebuatnya sendirian. Woouw!! Bek tu Sasuke, dia nabrak dengan cara yang 'sangat' tak elit. Kaki di atas, kepala di bawah, tangan posisi meluk kambing, mata jungkir balik, mulut monyong 8 centi. Sungguh tak elit.

"wadaw.. sakit..," rintih Sasuke. Orang-orang yang lewat saling berkata 'lengkap sudah penderitaan' sambil sweatdrop.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Sasuke melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mulung sana-sini, minta sampah sini-sana. "Waw!! Ketemu duit cepek!!!" Sasuke ngeliat ada seonggok uang seratus ribuan di bawah mobil truk. "gue ambil ah~" saat Sasuke masuk ke bawah truk, truk tersebut tancap gas ala romeo, eh ralat! Ala rodeo. Bisa didengar suara 'krek' besar di punggung Sasuke yang terlindas ban truk segede gaban.

Nangis. "HUAAAA!!!! TULANG GUE!!!!!" Sasuke teriak sambil nangis. Sayang, ga ada yang mau nolongin dia. Malang benar nasibmu nak..,

"tapi untung juga gue, dapat cepek euy!!" Saruke nari odong-odong di tempat. Lalu, datanglah seorang polisi berjas merek 'neji-chan komporasion' suatu merek yang terkenal di sana. Polisi itu menyerahkan *?* kartu namanya. 'oh, namanya gaara-gaara.,' batin cowo emo pemulung itu. "ada apa ya pak gaara-gaara?"

"saya akan membawa anda ke polres," katanya datar. Terlampau datar. Sasuke terkejut.

"WAT DE YAOI?!!! Apa salah saya?!!"

"satu, karna anda berbicara kotor kepada polisi. Dua, karna anda memulung di tempat yang dilarang memulung. Tiga, karna itu uang saya. Jadi, anda melakukan tiga pelanggaran UUK *Undang Undang Konoha* sekaligus,"

~JDEEEER!!!!~

Sasuke kita syok. Sangking syoknya, dia ga nyadar kalo dia udah di rape, ralat lagi!! Udah di bawa ke polres terjauh seantero Konoha. Polisi kita juga syok karna saia bilang dia nge-rape Sasuke.

Sesampainya di polres, Sasuke di perkosa, ya allah!! Salah salah!! Diperiksa. Di introgasi sampe teler. Setelah 3 hari 5 malam, baru si Uchiha itu nyadar dia berbuat kesalahan. Sungguh contoh yang harus dicontoh. Sasuke dengan lebaynya nangis masa muda. Para polisi juga nangis dengan lebaynya ngikut kepala polisi en badan polisi, guy en lee-lee. Dasar dunia..

Pada akhirnya, uang cepek kembali ke pak gaara-gaara yang udah nangis darah+ingush karna di kasih kembali uang cepeknya. Poor Sasuke. Akhirnya mulung lagi kan?

Sasuke mikir _'gue lagi bokek neh! Mana laper lagi.. Lama-lama aku lapar, ga da uang~ oia, biasanya di terminal banyak sampah!!'_ tiba-tiba Sasuke jadi pinter dadakan. Biasanya bodoh mampus. *gplakednisme*

sesampainya di terminal, Sasuke tercengang. "UAPHUAA?? APA-APAAN INI?!!! Bagaimana nasib anak cucu Indonesia kalo sampahnya segede gajah?!!"

"kan ada kite. Jadi, mulung aja lagi! santai brow!" jawab cowo ga kalah juga pake bawa-bawa keranjang sampah yang isinya udah penuh. Sasuke melotot.

"kau..,"

"lama ga jumpa, Saske~" si cowo rambut kuning jingkrak muncul.

"lo ngapain ke sini Nar?" Sasuke lupa kalo di belakangnya ada bus. Jadi ya, dia hampir kelindes bus 'again'

"gue mau ngumpulin sampah di sini~ mumpung banya orang yang mudik, kan sampahnya juga banya~ ya toh??"

"kan gue yang mikir en ngasi ide ke otak gue!!" Naruto sweatdrop.

"lo gaje banget sih? Gue cuma mungut sampah kok.,"

Sasuke mahfum. Ngeliat Sasuke yang bego nya kaga abis abis, Naruto nyoba nipu dia. "Sas, lo tau gak? Temen senasib kita si Kiba dilabrak sama preman pasar pisang.,"

"eh?! Dilabrak sama bang Orochimaru???"

"bener! Makanya, kami lagi ngumpulin uang untuk Kiba. Lo ngasi berapa rupiah Sas?" Naruto bejaduid..

"goceng dah.. Gue kaga punya uang lagi neh.," Sasuke dengan polosnya ngasi goceng ke Naruto.

Naruto senyum kemenangan. Dia pergi sambil kiss bye ke Sasuke. Sasuke jijay amit amit. "mending sama si artis Sakura Perez..,"

lalu Kiba datang dengan gagahnya. Maksudnya, gagah nenteng box box sampah di ketek. "Yo Sas!! Pa kabar brow?"

_'perasaan tadi kata Naruto, dia dilabrak. Tapi, kok nampaknya Kiba baek baek aja tuh., kalo dilabrak kan palingan cuma di kata katain. Bukan minta duit., apa jangan jangan..,'_ Sasuke ngeri.

"Sas, lo ga papa?"

"Mampus gue.. HANTU KIBAA!!!!" Sasuke lari lari gaje di terminal.

"tu anak kenapa? Kaga nyambung deh.," Kiba sweatdrop.

1 meter setelah lari lari, Sasuke ketemu anjing. Ya, anjing. Ga galak galak amat sih, tapi asal dikaw tau, di sini Sasuke phobia liat anjing.

"guk!" si anjing menyapa ramah. Sasuke horor.

"ANJING GILAAA!!!" Sasuke lari lagi.

_'lo pikir gue anjing gila?? Apa kata dunia??'_ anjing-kun misuh misuh dalem hati.

Sasuke., GO!! Sasuke tetep keukeh lari. Akhirnya dia sembunyi di dalem salah dua bus. brum-brum!! Busnya jalan. Sasuke panik. Mau lompat, sayang nyawa. Tapi kalo ga lompat, ntar dibuang di tengah jalan. Bisa mati dilindes truk tuh.

Sasuke pasrah. Dia say bye bye ke terminal. Tanpa dia tau, tulisan di busnya adalah 'bus antar propinsi' sialnya, itu bus mau ke papua. Waduh, pingsan Sasuke!!

+owari,sekian,wassalam+

Poor Sasu.. So, repiuw!! *cape daku ngetik pake hape*


End file.
